In today's web (internet) universe, there can be fierce competition between web sites trying to reach persons of a given interest or market segment. The competing web sites struggle to differentiate themselves and attract online traffic so as to convey and spread their particular web content. Web sites can employ many different types of content and services, such as documents, related links, graphics, pictures, video, audio, e-commerce, applications of various function, among others. However, not all content is equally effective, and not all web sites have equal content. Therefore, a continuing challenge for a given web site is to understand how effective its current content is with regarding to reaching and interacting with its target online user segment.